What Are You Planning?
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Roy Mustang is dangerous already without a slingshot and a piece of... what! Now, Edward is upset... Roy needs to sort things out and find out what exactly is wrong. Warning! Yaoi, Royed. Don't read if you don't like it. Implied Havoc/Riza
1. Introducing The Lovers

Unnoticed: Hello!!! This idea has been dancing in my head for at least two months now… Dancing the Egyptian dance at that… Complete with a tunic and gold jewelry… I need to stop watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Currently, I'm supposed to do my homework but I like to prioritize this story first. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The cruel truth is I don't own FMA.

* * *

Roy Mustang is one devious man. He teases Edward about being short, he plans doing many things to Edward (some best not mentioned for the sanity of young and innocent minds), he teases Edward for being shorter than most people, he likes to burn anyone annoying to a crisp, he likes to seduce Edward into a kiss and he teases Edward about his short stature. Yup, Roy Mustang is a devious man… A bastard and a devious man.

Good thing Edward is a stubborn, hard-headed, hot-headed and strong willed boy… I mean man… Also add his big mouth and he's ready to fight the devil. He isn't afraid to show what he's capable of especially to a certain Colonel. And he isn't exactly docile either, making him more than ready to introduce anyone to his automail fist once they made him cross.

Some people wonder how those two got together. With all their fights and insults flying back and forth you'd think the last thing those two will do is to get all lovey-dovey with each other. Okay maybe not exactly lovey-dovey… they were just in love. If you ignored the loving looks, the romantic gestures, the cheesy and sometimes perverted comments, nothing much has changed.

And when I mean nothing has changed I meant that the fights still occur. They still tease each other and throw insults. Then one of them will just shut the other up by kissing him. And soon they'll be laughing and grinning at each other or just stay kissing each other breathless.

But today is different… They fought again, same as usual. Not that it was something serious at first. The fight suddenly became intense and it ended differently… with one frowning Edward Elric walking out of the office.

* * *

Unnoticed: Ehehehe… I'm not really sure who is talking… Havoc? Riza? Fuery? Breda? … I'm not entirely sure so I leave it up to your imaginations!!! I wanted this to be more… humorous but the last paragraph didn't sound like it. Anyways, I hope you review!!! I'll update soon… I think…

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	2. A Slightly Pointless Fight

Unnoticed: Oh!!! Squee!!! I love you all!!! I'd like to thank my wonderful, awesome and kind reviewers!!! This chapter was written during my English class… Since I was oh-so bored and I couldn't fall asleep. Anyway, in this chapter, I'm going to see if I can use my brash tongue, as my friend puts it, in action!

:ehem: Now I present you… Chapter two of What Are You Planning!!!

P.S. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… A harsh truth that I remember everyday.

* * *

This day is hell. First, I woke up at 3 A.M. in the morning. Then, some person called me short and Roy… augh!!! Roy!!! Yes, the main thing that messed up this day was what Roy did.

"That bastard… That stupid fucking bastard…" I murmured to myself while I lay in bed, thinking about what happened.

I entered his office with a sole purpose… I wanted to ask him if he would like to go to lunch. But all thoughts of that fled when a certain wooden toy caught my attention.

"What's with the slingshot?" I asked.

He stopped pretending to do his paperwork, looked at me and smirked. That was already a clear sign that he was planning something… something evil. I should have fled when I saw that smirk. But noooooo! I was too inquisitive! I wanted to know why he has a slingshot.

That inevitably led to my doom.

He leaned a little on his chair and on his face was something that was a combination of a smirk and a smile. "Oh, it's just for emergencies."

"Like what?" And I watched with curiosity as Roy took something out of his pocket and do something with it… like he was opening something. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to stay away as far as possible from Roy Mustang. But I ignored it and stayed put.

My apprehension grew when his smirk turned more into an evil grin.

"It's nothing Fullmetal…" he paused, his eyes gleaming. "I'm sure such emergencies are simply… **too big **for you."

It was instant reflex action. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRI-…" I stopped when I felt something hard enter my mouth and started melting. Sure, it hurt a little but that wasn't what made me stop. Somewhere in my mind, I recognized the taste I thought I have forgotten.

Roy grinned a little. In his hand was the recently used slingshot. I swallowed the thing he forced in my mouth via the slingshot express. I shuddered and glared at him. "What… the hell… was THAT!!!"

Oh, I knew… Subconsciously I knew what it was… The… That thing awfully tasted like **milk**…

Roy rolled his eyes a little. "How long has it been since you had a drop of milk? Anyway, yeah, it was milk… Pure milk. Only it was into a more solid shape. They call it milk candy but I asked if they could take out the 40% sugar out to make it into 100% milk in my order."

I was livid and upset. And maybe I felt disgusted because that vile taste was still lingering in my mouth.

I glared at him with a vengeance and went closer to him. "So… knowing I hated that disgusting substance. You set up a plan to make me… swallow the said disgusting substance."

"Yup, and looks like it worked."

I slammed my hands on his table. "Fuck you!"

"Don't we always?"

Damn, damn, damn that coy smirk! He's teasing me again!!! In normal conditions I would have gladly accepted but I was too angry.

"You know I hate that vile stuff you bastard!!!"

"Why are you so touchy Ed? It's just milk!!!"

"Pure milk Roy!!! You gave me pure milk!!!"

"So what? You need the calcium!!!"

"Are you calling me short?!?!"

"That's not what I meant!!!"

"If you just wanted to give me calcium why did it have to be 100% pure milk?"

"It's good for you!!!"

"You don't know what's good for me!!!"

"Yes I do!!! One of the said good things is me!!!"

"Being too full of yourself aren't you?!?!"

"That's not the point Ed!"

"Point?!?! What's your damn point on force feeding me something you know I don't freaking like?"

"You need a good and healthy dose!!!"

"I lived for at least 4 years without drinking a drop of that stupid pure milk."

"Edward… You need it!"

"Augh! It's about my height isn't it?"

"This has nothing to do with your height!!!"

"Then why did you force fed me that thing? You stupid pyromaniac!"

"Pyromaniac? Stupid?"

"That's what you are!!!"

"Then you are so stubborn as hell! And your not so smart either! If you were so smart you shouldn't have been in trouble!!!"

That stopped me. It hurt… I was figuratively stabbed in the back by the last person I expected to do the stabbing. Intentional or not, he reminded me of my mistake. Even though I have already fixed most of it… the heavy weight that I'm already used to made itself known and reminded me of that night. And I also stopped for another reason…

It became silent for a while. Roy's eyes were wide, he knew what I was thinking. Well, most of it.

"Sorry for not being fucking perfect." I whispered. And I went home… Slightly hoping that **IT** won't happen and also hoping Roy will call my name. He did not.

* * *

Unnoticed: Ah, so they fought. And I used my bad tongue! So, how was it? Did I make a good fight?!? I'm not really good at writing lovers fight because I think fighting a love one is pointless.

Oh and the shot didn't hurt too much. Since Roy didn't really pull the rubber too much and Edward was slightly far away. So it was like a jump for the candy. But… I'm not sure… Can anybody tell me if I need to get my logic straight? And yes, the idea came from Spongebob Squarepants. So, do I need a disclaimer for Spongebob as well? Fine… I don't own Spongebob Squarepants…

I really hope you liked it!!! Thanks a lot for reading!!! I'll post another chapter soon!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	3. Wasting Time

Unnoticed: Hiya!!! I'm really happy everyone like the last chapter!!! Your reviews gave me happiness that made me survive this crazy week!!! I really love you all! I hope you like reading this story as much as I liked writing it!!!

The irony in this story is I drank two liters of pure milk this week and I liked it! Well, the brand says it's pure milk but one can never be too gullible when it comes to commercials. That is dangerous!

By the way, this has a slight spoiler in it. Just very slight. I thought I should warn you.

Anyway, here's the third chapter!!!

Oh! Aaaaaand… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

…

Why do I keep tormenting myself?!?!

* * *

I let myself drop into my chair. I stared at the door. Half expecting he'll come barging thru the door, punch me and then kiss me. I felt at loss when he didn't. His golden orbs kept flashing in my head. My heart hurt seeing the muddle of emotions in those eyes. Sadness, guilt, pain and… something else.

It seemed such a good idea at that time. But I didn't expect things will turn out like this!

But even if I felt guilty I didn't want to apologies. It was his fault! It was because he was so touchy and temperamental! It was his fault! Not mine, not mine…

My head hurt and I massaged my temples. But I stopped and looked up in surprise when Riza and Havoc came barging in looking slightly worried and mad. Almost immediately a round of bullets whizzed past near my head. I blinked and stared at Riza.

Riza glared coolly and continued pointing her gun at me. Havoc piped up, he too was slightly glaring at me. "What are you still doing here?"

I looked at them with what I guessed was an idiotic look on my face because Riza soon fired another round of bullets. "Let me make it clearer for you… Why aren't you running after Edward and asking for his forgiveness?" Riza looked furious. I whimpered at the deadly aura she was emitting. Women are so scary when they are angry… And with my idiocy… I just made it worse.

"Me? Why me?!? It should be him!!! He's the touchy one!!" I snapped back at her. My pride didn't want to lose this battle. Thinking back, it was very, very, very, very childish of me. Which, of course, made the situation a lot worse.

"Edward is upset, you need to apologies."

"Why me? I'm upset too! It's his fault! He should be the one to apologies to me!"

"Your acting like a kid!!! Shouldn't you be acting more like a Führer? You should be the one to apologies."

"I don't care! It's his fault!" Darn, I need another excuse.

"Who cares who's fault it is?!?!" Surprisingly, that wasn't Riza. That was Havoc.

He grabbed my collar and gave me a rough shake. I blinked, wondering when I stood up. He gave me another shake. "Listen, Edward is out there! He needs you to apologies. He needs you to say you love him. He needs you! And we all know how much you need him as well! Do we need to remind you how you were different when Edward was gone? How we all tried to comfort you and tell him he'll be back? How you were so happy to have Edward back again that you kissed him in front of thousands of people? Do you want to lose Edward again? Do you?!?"

That made my blood go cold. No, I don't want to lose Edward. I want to keep him by my side forever. I want to keep him happy and full with life. I want to banish those negative emotions in his eyes. I never want him to disappear.

I made Havoc let go of my collar. I looked at the two of them. I sighed and admitted my defeat. "I think I need to go now…" I muttered, grabbed my coat and rushed out. And even though I went as fast as lighting. I still managed to get a glimpse of the two of them smiling each other and holding hands. I felt jealous but I became more determined to get my Edward back.

The drive to our house was a complete blur to me. Hopefully, I was following all the traffic rules. Even until now, I still wonder why I checked our house first but I was thankful.

When I entered my house everything was quiet. I quietly closed the door. I checked the study, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and the bedroom. No Edward was seen. Then I remembered the guest bedroom near the attic.

I went there as quickly as I can making less noise as possible. I was hesitant to enter the room. I thought it was silly. Why on earth will Edward hide in the guest bedroom?!? But all of those thoughts were chased away when I heard a small cough from the room.

I knocked.

There were sounds of shuffling and cursing.

I waited patiently.

The door opened with a hesitant squeak.

And I was shocked at the sight before me.

And I was thankful that Havoc and Riza knocked some sense in me.

* * *

Unnoticed: Gasp!!! Is that a cliffy?!?! I can't believe I wrote a cliffy!!!

Hmmm… I can't believe Roy had two fights in one day!!! Murphy's law is correct!!! You know, if things go wrong it will get worse… Something like that…

And yes, the spoiler I was referring to is the end of the first season. I won't go into much detail. But Ed disappeared and in this story he's back. Do not ask me how… Please?

Unfortunately, instead of my usual weekly update. I'll update the new chapter in two weeks time. I'm sorry!! School exams are getting closer and I have 5 projects to do. So please forgive me!!!

Soooo, how was it? Is it okay? Did I do anything wrong?!?! I hope you like it!!!

Please review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	4. A Confrontation

Unnoticed: Oh gasp! I survived school!!! I can't believe it! Can you believe it? It's all because of your reviews!!! I want to thank everyone who had the heart to review!!!

I now have more free time to write stories!!! I thought I should lessen the wrath of the people… (Who knew a cliffy and a slightly slow update can be so deadly?)

Anyways, I need to stop beating around the bush… :ehem: I now present to you the next chapter of What Are You Planning? But I'm guessing you know what is going to happen… Right?

I don't own FMA… enough said… :sob:

Roy's POV

* * *

Red swollen eyes stared at me with hesitance, joy and… was that doubt? I vaguely wondered if he cried but I started to take notice of some other things as well. I noticed his face was slightly pale, his eyes were clouded, his posture looked tired, his hair is dull, his lips were set in a pained frown and his nose was red.

Then it struck me…

'He is sick… Edward is sick… My Edward is sick…' That sentence was all I could think about. I felt guilty as hell. I knew it had something to do with the milk and me, being the person who force-fed him the milk, is the one who is at fault. Being sick, no matter how familiar a person is to sickness, is always painful and knowing I hurt Ed intentionally still makes me feel guilty all over.

I held him close. I thought if I hugged him he would get better… How childish of me! I knew a sickness couldn't be healed by a simple hug… If that were the case the common cold wouldn't be so common anymore!

I couldn't see his face but I could feel him tense up in surprise then he relaxed in my hold. We just stood there peacefully for a couple of minutes. Content in the other's presence. Then Ed spoke.

"Roy, I…"

"Ed, I'm sorry! It was all my fault!" I butted in, not wanting for him to be the first one to apologies. I was filled with slight amusement with the irony of my decision and my words.

"But I…"

"No! It's not your fault!!! It's mine!!! I fed you that milk candy that's why you got sick! Of course, you knew you will get sick that's why you got angry at me. So that anger was really reasonable because who on earth wants to get sick? Okay, maybe there are some crazy people who do want to get sick for the sheer fun of it! But I know you don't want to get sick! That's you have every right to be angry at me! I shouldn't have shouted at you because I have no reasonable excuse to- mumph!!!" I stopped when Edward covered my mouth with a gloved hand. His eyes were filled with amusement and damn me if I wasn't happy to see that!

"You talk to much, don't you bastard? When I take my hand off I expect you to be quiet." Edward chuckled and let his hand leave my mouth.

"I'm sorry Ed." I muttered. I cupped his face with my hands and looked straight in his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes that always drown me with only a gaze.

"It's not your fault…" He murmured.

"But you got sick when I force-fed you milk!"

"It's not your fault I get sick when I drink milk… My allergy to 100% milk is my fault. I guess something happened when I handled the chemicals me and Al needed to learn and practice alchemy. So you see… it's not your fault." Ed told me in a reminiscent tone.

I blinked. "So the reason you hate milk is because of your allergy."

Ed growled. "Oh heck no!!! I have always hated that vile and disgusting substance even before I found out of my allergy. Always have and always will!!!"

I held his hands and looked at him seriously. "How come you never told me?"

Ed looked away. "I… I didn't want to…"

"Ed?"

"I… It… I guess… I think it will just add to the long list of flaws I have."

That made my eyebrows rise. "Flaws?"

"I know I'm not perfect Roy… And out of all the ladies in the town, why did you choose me? The others are all beautiful, rich, kind, elegant and female. Why did you choose me? Up until now I can't understand. There is no scientific reasoning, no logical explanation and no rationality… Why did you choose me?" Ed whispered looking at me with doubt and wavering trust but there was a tint of hope and love in those golden orbs.

"Ed, I chose you because you are beautiful. I chose you because you are a great and wonderful person. I chose you because I wanted to spend my life with you. Ed, I chose you because I love you…" I answered with great sincerity that I hoped was enough.

I now understand why Edward got angry when I fed him milk. He didn't want to tell me of his allergy. He thought I wouldn't love him if I knew… Which, in my opinion, is a silly thing to think about.

Edward tackled me and laughed, a sound that is music to my ears. "Love you too, you bastard!"

I smiled and held him close. I felt giddy with mirth.

Edward looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So… is this the part where we kiss and make up?"

I grinned back. "What do you think?"

He answered me back with a passionate kiss which I gladly returned. He tasted much more sweeter somehow… Something that made me wonder and made me feel a lot better.

(Sadly, the next scenes are things that are not appropriate for young and innocent minds to hear. May your parents be the one to educate you.)

* * *

Unnoticed: Oh the sap!!! I hope I can't die from the sap! Because if I die, who will write the epilogue??? Yes, people this is the second to the last chapter. I'm sad that I'm nearly finished with this but I'm also happy that I wrote this!!! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!!!

I'm sorry for the people who wanted something more intimate than just say they kissed but I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that yet. Please forgive me!!!

I hope you liked it!!! I really hope so!!!

Review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	5. A Secret Untold

Unnoticed: Hi everybody!!! I decided to update earlier than usual! Also, I decided I'd add another chapter! I hope everyone is happy! So, this is not the last chapter yet!!! Also, I should add that this has an implied Havoc/Riza. I hope none of you minds.

So, without further ado… I present to you chapter 5 of What Are You Planning?

Oh!!! This is Ed's POV and…

I don't own FMA…

…

Oh heck! It seems like I'm finally getting used to that sentence…

* * *

"So what happened last week?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, what happened when Roy found you?"

"Oh that. We talked for a while. After that, we kissed and made up. And then we played a twisted version of patient and doctor!!!"

Havoc grinned at me and I grinned back. I felt so much better now that I know Roy truly love me and the pains of my allergy was gone. I was now able to ignore the stares from the group of ladies who, I suspect, hated me with a passion. Though in the past I would have been too conscious and annoyed at the hushed whispers and glances thrown at me. Now, I just didn't care.

Havoc was also ignoring the women, who were batting their eyelashes and showing their most sugarcoated smiles in a blatant display of flirting. He wasn't interested now that he has a Riza Hawkeye in his life.

Anyways, Roy wanted me to be in his office. He feared that my allergic reactions will come back that's why he evilly ordered Havoc to come and fetch me, well… that's what Havoc says. That bastard really was an overprotective idiot.

Havoc whistled a tune then looked down on me. Damn, Havoc grew taller when I was gone. Why was he looking at me?

"What is it? And can you please stop staring down at me!"

Havoc chuckled. "You seem more happy now than last week."

I smiled. "Because I now know the truth and have accepted it wholeheartedly."

Havoc grinned. "Glad to know that. So, you don't self-doubt anymore?"

I nodded. "Thanks for listening to me Havoc."

"No problem! You helped me with my love life. It's just fair that I help you in yours!"

"Equivalent exchange huh?"

"Yeah and also… me and Riza were slightly concerned for you. That darn group of ladies know how to insult a person. And you were handling the insults alone without even telling Roy. But they seem to be more quieter than usual… I wonder why."

I blinked. Now that I think about it… Nobody overtly insulted me for the past two days. Also, I vaguely remember a young woman from that group looking at me with a scared glint in her eyes… She looked a little… sooty. In addition, I've been smelling traces of smoke from Roy for the past three days. And was that an almost humorous and sarcastic tone in Havoc's voice?

Hmmm… oh… oh! Now I get it.

I groaned and glared Havoc.

"You okay?" Havoc asked me with a worried glance.

"Havoc, did someone tell Roy?"

Havoc quickly averted his eyes and ignored me. He continued walking like he hadn't heard me.

"Havoc!!!" I shouted and ran to the man.

"Oh look Ed! There's the HQ!!!" Havoc grinned in a very relieved way and ran.

I chased after Havoc and was able to grab the man's coat before we entered the building and before he was able to escape. "Havoc, answer me." I spoke in a no nonsense and demanding tone.

Havoc gulped. "Well, you now how Roy is! He was curious why you self-doubt and he confronted me and Riza. He practically ordered us to spill the beans! When we told him the bitches were insulting you… He was furious. Somehow, he knew who were the specific women that were insulting you and had revenge. But he didn't kill anyone! No one landed to the hospital! Everyone in central who aren't against you two agreed that they deserved it! And let me tell you when I mean everybody, I mean the majority of the city's population."

I sighed. That was the very same reason why I didn't want Roy to find out. I feared he'd become slight snappy once he knew. And I was right, I was just thankful no one got terribly hurt.

"Come on Havoc, Roy is waiting for us…"

We entered the Headquarters. The soldiers who saluted us were greeted back and allowed to do whatever they were doing. In the millions of faces inside HQ, one face was the only thing I desperately needed to see. Roy's face.

At last we were at his office! But unfortunately for me, Roy's back was facing us and not his handsome face. Havoc excused himself and the two of us were left alone. I walked quietly and hugged the man from behind. I noticed he was wearing his gloves. I sighed quietly and spoke.

"Roy… you didn't need to flame that group of ladies you know…"

Roy tensed a little. Then he freed himself from my embrace and faced me. He looked at me gently and cupped my face. "No… it was needed Edward. They… they insulted you! They pained you! I don't like that. They deserved what they got."

"But now they must be traumatized."

"Only a little... I asked some dosctors to look at them. They said they were only shaken but not traumatized. But who cares about them?!?! Those bitches were asking for it."

"Roy... you know I can handle myself fine. If I can face serial murderers, homunculi and chimeras why can't I handle a group of women who merely has nothing to do?"

"But said group made you doubt yourself and think negative thoughts."

I had no response to that. I just looked at Roy.

Roy sighed and held me close. "Edward, I love you. I don't like the fact that people are insulting you behind my back. I don't want you to be troubled. And I don't like the fact that you're keeping a lot of secrets from me, especially secrets that has something to do with your wellbeing. Don't you trust me?"

"No! I trust you! It's just that I don't want anyone hurt…"

"But they made you upset…"

I sighed tiredly. Well… as long as no one landed in the hospital I think I can let this one pass.

"Are you mad at me?" Roy's voice sounded hesitant and pained.

I sighed and smiled slightly. "No, I'm not mad. In fact, I am slightly flattered… But you shouldn't have done that you know. I'm entirely fine now."

"I know… I know… I promise I won't do it again." Was the childish response complete with a childish tone.

"You really are a bastard."

"As long as I'm your bastard and you're my little shrimp I don't mind."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRI-mmph!"

He kissed me and I kissed back. Our usual routine was back. I felt like I was the most loved person in the world again. Except this time things were certainly a lot better.

* * *

Unnoticed: Woah!!! That was longer than usual! I'm happy! But I'm starting to hate myself! I can't believe I made a situation that Edward was being emotionally bullied. Sadly, I can't kill myself because I still have to finish this.

You know, I'm thinking of adding another chapter. But that decision, depends entirely on you!!! Well, I'll give you a hint if I decided to add another chapter, it's slightly serious and requires a huge amount of commitment. Well, now I think that's obvious enough!!!

I hope you like it!

Review?

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	6. One Step To Happiness

Unnoticed: Hi everybody!!! Okay, I think this story is going to reach it's end… I need to finish this before I go to my much awaited summer camp! Anyway, in this chapter I'm going to include Al. This chapter happened after a week from the last chapter.

Ladies and Gentlemen!!! I present you the next chapter of What Are You Planning?

This one is in Ed's POV...

I don't own FMA… I have no further comments.

* * *

"Hi Führer Bastard! Hello Lieutenant General Hawkeye!"

"Ed, your unfair!!! Your so polite to Riza while with me it's always Führer Bastard!!!!"

I grinned at Roy's whining. "Lieutenant General Hawkeye, unlike you, deserves respect."

"Thank you Edward."

"Why you!!!"

"Sir, I believe you should finish that pile of paperwork before you talk with Edward or else I'll be forced to do actions that you do not want to happen," Riza placed a hand on her gun which made me and Roy gulp. Roy immediately went back to finishing his paperwork.

I chuckled and let Riza usher me out of his office and into our personal library slash waiting room. She closed the door making Roy's grumbles muted. "You know, I'm starting to hate those sheets of papers too since they lessen our bonding time," I told the blond hair woman who I regard as an older sister.

She gave me an amused glance. "Well, he still needs to run a nation. Also, those papers are very important documents so he can't normally be lazy. But lucky for him, the amount of paperwork he needs to do is less than when he was still a Colonel."

I grinned. "Lucky for me too."

Riza smiled. "Yes both of you are very lucky. You can go in his office after 8 minutes," with that she walked away, probably looking for Havoc.

Lucky indeed. Lucky to still be alive. Lucky to be together. Lucky enough that we made our dreams, our goals come true.

I sighed and entertained myself with a book while waiting for that 8 minutes to pass.

I must have been to engrossed with my reading because the next thing I knew someone snatched the book away from me. I glared at the person who dared to stop me from reading but I stopped when I saw my lover with an amused smirk plastered on his face. "What? Not interested in seeing me?"

I blinked at Roy. Roy smirked back.

"It's been 17 minutes Ed."

"Oh…"

"And I've been trying to stop you from reading about 6 minutes ago."

I stood up and took hold of Roy's face with my left hand while giving him a lazy smile. All in all I got the desired effect because I made his breath hitch and a small blush appeared on his face. "Forgive me?"

He kissed my hand making the skin there tingle. "Always," he whispered lovingly.

I smiled.

He suddenly grinned. "But I still have to get back at you for being so polite to Riza and not to me."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared."

"Yes, you should be."

"Führer Bastard."

"Yes, yes I am. Hey, Ed do you think I can also be…"

I looked at him curiously. "Be what?"

"Be Fiancé Bastard?"

"Fi-fi-fiancé?" I asked him thoroughly shocked.

He looked at me seriously. "Yes, fiancé… Don't you know what it means Edward?" He teased me in a failed attempt to hide his nervousness.

"I… I…" I gasped.

"Ed? You okay?" Roy asked me worriedly.

I tackled Roy and we fell to the ground. "Of course, you bastard! I will marry you!! But why?"

He kissed my head. "So the people will know we are serious, that our love is forever and I don't want to let you go. Marriage is the closest thing I can think of to keep you by my side forever."

"Silly Roy, I won't leave you again… And this doesn't have anything to do about being guilty from that incident, right?"

"No… Well, actually that incident gave me the courage and the will to put this into action. In reality, I've been planning and preparing for this for at least 5 months now…"

"5 months!?!?! You idiot!!! I can't believe you made me wait for 5 months!"

"Well, I was scared!!!"

"Sissy!!! Why were you afraid?"

"I thought you wouldn't say yes."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "Guess I wasn't the only one who self-doubt in the past."

"Guess we're even then…"

"You know, I love you Roy…"

"I love you too Edward," he whispered and took my left glove off my left hand and placed a shining and simple silver ring.

We kissed and let our hands roam. I felt bliss knowing I belong to this man and he belongs to me. And in the future I will be with him legally.

Our small intimate bonding was broken when the telephone rang. We hesitantly and regrettably broke away and Roy answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Sure, connect the line." I looked at Roy, who seemed to be slightly nervous. I wonder who that was.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Yeah, he's here." Roy glanced at me. Now, I was curious, someone was looking for me? But who?

"Before you speak to him, can I ask you something?" Roy looked at me and waved a hand to the door, signaling that he wanted some privacy. I was confused but agreed and silently went out.

I felt slightly anxious. Who could that be? I stared outside the window, looking at the dozens of soldiers walking around the place like little ants. A moment later, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at Roy's smiling face.

"It's Alphonse."

That made me relax and went to answer the phone. Yet I suddenly felt nervous. Will Al approve of our decision to marry each other? Al knew we were lovers but marriage is a much more serious thing. I looked at Roy, trying to convey my thoughts. He just gave me a small smile and then he looked out of the window.

"Hello? Al?"

"Brother!!! I just wanted to talk to you but you weren't home so I called Führer Mustang's office and then… I can't believe your getting married!"

"Ah…" So Mustang already told Al.

"I was a bit hesitant at first but Führer Mustang sounded sincere and serious. So I agreed to give you two my blessing."

"Thank you Al…"

"Don't worry about it… I just wanted you to be happy. You've given me so much… How can I be selfish and deny you the happiness that you deserve? You are happy with Führer Mustang, aren't you?"

"Yes Al, I truly am. You don't know how much your approval means to us."

"I can guess. Man, I can't believe I'm that important."

"Believe it."

"Still can't believe your getting married though…"

"Don't worry! After my wedding I'll immediately plan your wedding with Winry!!!"

"Brother!!!"

I chuckled and he joined me.

"Oh! Winry needs my help! I need to go now!!!"

"Bye Al, tell them I said hello."

"Will do Brother! Talk to you later."

I stared at the phone and set it down. Arms hugged me from behind and I relaxed into the embrace. I chuckled. "Al always had good timing."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Then I had to ask for your brother's consent which he readily gave."

"Is it really that embarrassing to ask for Al's permission that I had to leave the room?"

"You have no idea…" A sigh tickled my ears.

I chuckled and we just stood there. Happy and content. We know there will be bumps along the way but we'll be able to handle it.

"Oh, by the way… There isn't gonna be 100% milk in the reception, right?"

"Of course Ed. Don't worry about such a **little** thing like that."

"You-!"

* * *

Unnoticed: Awww… The two are going to get married!!! The next chapter is going to be the last one. I hope everyone is fine with this kind of ending. Oh well!!!

I hope everyone liked it!!! I'll update soon!!!

Please review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	7. Wedding Ceremony

Unnoticed: Hi everyone!!! This is the... last chapter. I'm grateful for everyone who read, reviewed or added this story to their favorites!!! This story couldn't have reached Chapter 7 without your support!! Anyway, enough of this mindless and emotional chit-chat. I present to you the 7th chapter of What Are you Planning?

Even up to the end I still do not own FMA.

This is in Havoc's POV.

* * *

The much awaited day had begun. Everyone was talking about Ed and Roy's wedding. I just hope those conversations are good ones. Like I-hope-the two-will-be-blessed or hooray-for-the-couple or I-wish-they-stay-together or how-their-a-perfect-match-that-we-shouldn't-interfere-with-their-happiness-by-barging-into-their-wedding-uninvited-and-wreck-it-all-up conversations.

Anyways, seeing that the two are alchemists this ceremony isn't exactly normal. Well, it's almost the same, just minus the religious parts. Thank god the society is more open to homosexuals ever since Roy and Ed became an official couple. It was a shock at first but it made people think and they realized that homosexuality isn't THAT bad. It helped that Roy made some laws that made homosexuals equal to heterosexuals.

The ceremony's location is in a quiet and secluded park in Resembool, where Edward and Roy first met. Only friends and relatives were invited. After that, there's going to be a small reception and when the couple is back at Central some people in the military demands that they throw a ball. A con about marrying someone when you are a Führer in my opinion.

Roy was waiting in front. Roy looked nervous, as the best man I had to nudged him a bit and assure him that everything will be fine, He looked like a handsome devil in his black tuxedo and his hair in its natural way, Edward would really like that look. Speaking of Ed, I'm still wondering what he's going to wear and how come he agreed that he's going to be the one doing the bride part?

The music started and Elysia and her friends entered first as flower girls. I'm sure if Hughes was here he would have gone picture crazy. Then a 4 year-old boy, who I guessed is the son of a young woman named Rose and also the ring bearer for the ceremony, entered in a rather clumsy yet determined way. Then the others entered. Fuery, Breda and Falman. They were the wedding ushers and the groomsmen. All of them are wearing simple black tuxedos, the same I was wearing. They look cheerful with those smiles and grins. Riza was also there, she was a bridesmaid, even though we thought we didn't need one, but Ed insisted. She was wearing a wavy blue dress. Her beautiful blonde hair was down. She looked positively beautiful.

Soon Ed came into view and damn us all if we weren't mesmerized.

He wore a simple white tuxedo with matching white pants. His hair was tied in a simple ponytail. His clothing was pure white, reflecting his innocent side. It made him look like an angel.

But his bright and happy smile was the one, and I'm sure everyone will agree, that made him look more stunning than usual. That smile lit the whole place up. When Ed's eyes rested on Roy his smile seemed to go even brighter. Edward just seemed to glow. I had to smile at that... That kid looked better with that smile than the serious and sad look plastered on his face when we first met him.

Beside him was Alphonse, who was wearing a simple black tuxedo. You can see in his eyes that he was happy and proud for his brother. The two walked closer to us and I took that as my cue to get back to my seat. I stood next to Riza and we both gave each other happy smiles.

Roy held his hand out to Ed and Ed took it. The couple looked at each other with loving gazes.

Alphonse sat down with Miss Winry Rockbell. The two shared a grin and they held hands.

A young man, who was hired to act as a 'priest', cleared his throat and droned on and on about how important marriage was. After that long talk he asked if anyone had objections to the wedding. Nobody gave an argument, not even the uber-freaky-scary lady called Izumi Curtis who hated the military with a passion, and the ceremony continued as planned.

It really was just a normal wedding that has the religious parts deleted and renewed. But… it's a special wedding. It was a wedding of the Führer and his lover. It was a wedding of two males. It was a wedding of two souls who needed each other to be happy and content with their life. It was a plan, a wonderful plan for their future happiness. Things were starting to look up.

But I spoke to soon…

* * *

Unnoticed: I'm evil!!! April fools everybody! The real last chapter is the next one!!! But I guess some of you knew already because the status of this fic is still incomplete! Very good to those who have very sharp eyes and very smart brains. Not that those who didn't notice aren't smart or don't have sharp eyes! You guys are all smart and have sharp eyes in my opinion.

When I typed that last line I decided I wanted a cliffy!!! I know, blame my impulsive brain. But it's a nice brain!!! It really is!!! It's a good, smart, sharp and delicious brain…

…

I think I'm sounding more and more like a zombie…

Anyways, I hoped you like it!! I hope I got the wedding steps correctly… I had to look up at the internet for those. Also, I had to check if there really is a white tuxedo!! I just couldn't believe that there really is one.

Please review??? And maybe forgive me for that cliffy?

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	8. How To Make Someone Go Away

Unnoticed: Okay, people this is really the end. I'm serious! Cross my heart and hope to die!! I added a bit of drama here. I hope you like it!!!

To be honest I was planning to update on April 10 after I came home from my camp but my friend berated me and told me to update now. She's the same friend who keeps berating me about the many things I should do in writing a fanfic. She's really a busybody but she's great. XP

Okay, now I present to you the really last chapter of What Are You Planning?

I don't own FMA… :sulks:

Still in Havoc's POV

* * *

The 'priest' was about to finish the ceremony. The 'priest' opened his mouth and spoke. "You may kiss the-…" But he was rudely interrupted.

A young woman barged in and started shrieking. "WAIT!!WAIT!!!WAIT!!!"

The priest stopped and stared. Edward and Roy turned around and stared. Everyone looked at the crazy woman and stared. Me? I preferred to glare. Because I recognized that shrilly voice, that stupid grin, that malicious green eyes, that blonde hair that is obviously fake, that hideous taste in clothes.

I don't want to name her. Her name doesn't deserve to be known. But I knew her all right. She was the same bitch who had the balls to insult Edward in front of me and Riza. The rumors state that she was the one who started the "Insult Edward Elric Group" and I won't be surprised if that rumor is real. And if I recall correctly she was the first one that Roy snapped at… if you get my drift… She's really an idiot.

Up to know, it still surprises me how desperate people can get. I mean, if she wanted to stop the wedding she should have done that when the 'priest' asked if there were any objections to the couple's marriage. And she was late. So, in retrospect, she doesn't have the right to stop the wedding.

I'll never forget what she did.

"Hey, everybody!! Stop this wedding right now! Because Roy-kins belong to me!" She sounded so cheerful and sickly sweet that it made me want to puke.

"Why are you here?" Roy glared at the girl and his hands were balled into fists.

"Why my sweet Roy!!! How can you forget?!?! I'm your first fiancé! So I have the right to stop this wedding because you promised that you would marry me first!"

Edward looked confused. Roy looked angry. Everyone looked shocked. I had to remain calm. Me and Riza exchanged glances. The cold fury in her eyes were mirrored in mine. I just wanted to kill that girl then and there.

"When did I say that?" Roy's voice was cold his eyes filled with hatred.

The girl had the sense to flinch but she just kept on going.

"Awww… I can't believe you forgot it already! Do I need to remind you? Fine then, I will!" With a sick and twisted sweet smile she pulled out a tape recorder and raised it high for everyone to see. She pressed play.

"Will you marry me?" I froze, that was Roy's voice!!! Everyone stared at the tape recorder. I couldn't believe it! It was Roy's voice.

"Of course I'll marry you!!! But what about your lover?"

"Elric? No, I couldn't possibly marry him! He is an immature kid with a loud mouth! I was just leading him on! His automail bothers me every time we make love. He is short and he calls me Bastard Führer all the time!! How can you love some-…"

I guess Riza decided enough was enough because with her expert marksmanship she shot the tape recorder to destroy it.

The woman screamed and then she laughed freakishly. "Oh well!!! It's okay!!! Because I now revealed the truth!!! What do you say Mr. Edward Elric? Just give my Roy back to me and go back to where you crawled out from!!!"

Roy was furious. He was about to lunge at the woman but Ed stopped him with an arm. His eyes were hidden from view so you couldn't see his expression. Edward walked forward. Going closer to the crazy bitch and getting farther away from Roy.

"Ed!!! You can't possibly believe her!!!"

"You know, Roy, the people I hate the most are those who lie big time."

"But Ed!!! I was telling you the truth! I love you!!" One Roy Mustang shouted desperately at one Edward Elric.

Everyone was shocked into silence at this new turn off events. Nobody spoke and watched in confusion as the scene played in front of them. Though I could see the hatred starting to show in Alphonse's eyes… We stood there in tense silence.

Ed faced Roy and my eyes widened at the emotion on Ed's face.

Edward was…

Ed was…

He was…

He was grinning. "Who said you were the one lying Roy?"

Then, Ed clapped his hands and slammed it on the floor. Ed made the floor make a wave making the woman scream and trip.

I smiled and threw Roy his gloves which he caught and immediately wore.

As if on cue, everyone suddenly sprang into action. The bitch screamed, clumsily stood up and ran as fast as she can while dodging the many things that were sent in her way. Fire, alchemy made earth spikes, wrenches, bullets, apple pie and even flowers. Everyone joined in the commotion. And how that bitch screamed! It was like music to our ears. Sadly, she gave us the slip but rest assured I have a feeling she won't be bothering us for a long time.

Once everyone calmed down. We had one big question. How come Ed knew? He looked so positive, so sure that it wasn't Roy who was talking in the tape recorder. Winry asked that question for us. Everyone gathered around Ed, even the 'priest' and Roy.

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Well, how do I say this… When I heard that voice speak it felt wrong. The tone, the pause on every word, the emotion… it was so wrong. That is not the way Roy talks. And also…, Ed grinned at this point and took hold of the raven-haired man's hand, It's Führer Bastard not Bastard Führer!"

Everyone laughed and Roy smiled and he looked very, very, very relieved.

"I thought I almost lost you!" Roy whispered to Ed while hugging him close.

"I've always trusted you." Edward smiled.

The 'priest' coughed. "Well, I think we should finish what we started."

Everyone sat back on their respective seats. And Ed and Roy went in front with the priest.

Checking to see if everything is back to the way it used to be, the priest coughed and then spoke. "You may now kiss the better half."

Roy blinked at Edward and Edward smirked at Roy. Then the two closed the distance between them and kissed.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Some even whistled. Everyone was happy. Just as it was supposed to be.

I looked at Riza, the love of my life. I went closer, my lips hovering near her ear. "Do you think we'll be like that someday?"

She only replied with a kiss.

Yup, things were starting to look up!

* * *

Unnoticed: :sniffles: It's finished!! It really is! I can't believe it!!! It has grown so much!!! It seemed only yesterday that it was a plot bunny on my head waiting to come out and now… It's a full grown story!!!

I thank everyone who gave their time and support to this fic! Especially to the reviewers who told me that they loved this!!! I hate to sound like Dora the explorer, which I do not own, but I couldn't have done this without you!!! I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars I've made that may have irritated you in some way. I'm really sorry about that.

Now, I bid you adieu! I have to go camping now! Hooray Camping!!!

Bye everyone!! Thanks for reading and still review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End... Good Night... _


End file.
